1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to garment boxes, and more particularly to a paperboard insert intended for use within an outer shipping container and adapted to receive hook portions of garment hangers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,662,819; 1,843,547; 3,003,616; 3,057,482; 3,220,632; 3,259,229; 3,823,684; 4,060,169; 4,085,842; 4,089,411; 4,158,406.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed a collapsible one-piece paperboard insert having a center tray section interconnecting a pair of hollow end sections adapted to receive hook portions of garment hangers.